No More Pain
by AfroPsycho
Summary: After losing everything he once held dear, Huey finally found an end to all his suffering: with crack. But this new way of life came with consequences. Little did he know, there was another way to end it all. All he needed was the love of his family.
1. Chapter 1: Why Me?

**Ages:**

**Huey: 20**

**Riley:19**

**Jazmine:20**

**Caesar:20**

**Cindy:19**

**Butch Magnes:22**

"Next up we have...Huey Freeman."

Huey stood up to the pedestal with the same monotone facial expression as usual.

"Now Mr. Freeman, tell us about your journey to and through your recovery."

(From now on the rest of the story is narrated by Huey)

_My journey to quitting crack wasn't an easy one, I can guarantee you that. It all started when The most important woman in my life (sniff) left me. Sorry if I cry…_

"Jazmine, are you serious?!!"

"Huey, I think we should just…just take some time off from each other. Please understand-"

_But I wasn't having any of it. I stormed to Barnes and Nobles, bought myself a book on breakups, and just left her right where she stood as I stormed off to my 3-room apartment. I thought nobody was home, but I ran into my brother, Riley. He used to be so ghetto and hardheaded, but since he started to study psychology in college, he really became someone you could get along with. Still ghetto, but likeable._

"What's wrong, too much homework? I thought you said goin' for a degree in Afro-American studies was gonna be easy."

"Riley, not now. Just leave me-"

"You depressed."

_Riley was getting straight A's in all of his psychology classes. It was as if he could read minds now…_

"Huey, I know I've been sort a bitch to you before-"

"Sort of?"

"Huey, I know I've been an absolute bitch to you when we was kids, but I'm a psychologist now nigga! Think of me as yo chocolate Dr. Phil."

"Well see, Jazmine dumped me-"

"Hold up, WHAT?!"

"She… well she dumped me."

"Did you guys have another fight?"

"No, she just came and said we need time off from each other."

"Did you talk to Caesar anytime after that"

_His voice had so much hostility, growing with every sentence. _

"Yes. I called him on the drive home."

"Tell me exactly what that nigga said…"

_He was now literally growling with every breath.I thought to myself " Did Caesar do something?"_

**Flashback**

RING RING! "Wazzup, my super-pessimistic afro-headed nigga!"

"Caesar… I…-

"Huey, are you okay?"

"She left me…"

"What?"

"She left me. Jazmine left me. We had no fight, no argument, she just left."

_The little snake! He had nothing to say. The other line was silent for about a minute._

"Caesar?"

"Yeah, Huey, I'll call you back. I need to handle something really quick."

CLICK!

**Flashback ends**

"That was all he said to me...Riley? Where are you-RILEY!"

_He stormed out the door. No doubt about it, he knew something I didn't. I knew what happened. He triggered his "nigga state". Whenever he's like this, he becomes the most stubborn, wild, and out-of-control rage-a-holic you've ever seen. I knew he wouldn't tell me anything, so I followed him. He ended up at Caesar's house, so I got a good view through the window. I could even hear everything they said. I saw not only Riley and Caesar, but Jazmine too. She was pretty close to Caesar, they had their hands on each others legs. It was all clear to me now. She left me for Caesar, and Riley saw it coming! _

_He barged in, full "nigga state", and immediately started to give Caesar the ass-whoopin' of a lifetime. Jazmine was able to make him stop, but he immediately screamed at them:_

" I thought you said there was nothing special between you 2. You 2-timing bitch! My brother loved you, and you pull this. I knew you two had something going on once I saw you two 'secretly' slipped into Jazz's room. You better watch it, bitch, 'cause I promise you Huey will know this before you even have the chance to breathe.

_And like that, he left the house and didn't see me hiding in the bushes. I slipped out and went inside to approach my FORMER best friend and ex-girlfriend. They weren't getting away with this. Not during my lifetime…_


	2. Chapter 2: Day of Reckoning pt1

"Caesar. Jazmine. But…why?"

"Huey, look. I-"

"Don't you even try, Caesar. Jazmine, you owe me an explanation."

_She moved very laboriously. She kind of packed on some weight in the last 3 months._

"Huey, I…Caesar…I can't do this"

"It's okay Jazmine. Huey deserves to know…"

"To know what? I heard the whole conversation with Riley. There's no reason to hide anything now."

_They seemed pretty shocked, but I would be too if your ex's brother came in and whooped yo ass._

"(sigh) Huey, you probably heard about me and Caesar in the bedroom. Look, we were at a party and we just clicked. You know that our relationship was in danger after that huge fight, so I…I hooked up with Caesar that night. We did have sex…I'm pregnant-"

"Jazmine, no-"

"Yes, I'm pregnant."

_I immediately attacked Caesar. Even Jazmine couldn't calm me down. She had to call the hospital after I was done with him. His nose broke and his ankle broke in half. I'm not gonna lie, I almost enjoyed seeing him like that. I just felt like tasting the blood, just to see how sweet it would be since revenge seemed so beautiful. _

**4 Months Later**

"Huey Freeman!"

_I was called up to get my diploma. The man gave me my degree as I looked on to the crowd. My degree was only 2 years, so I was graduating that day. Riley and Grandad were cheering me on. We went to a party at Ed Wuncler's mansion to celebrate. There was a huge table literally full of Soul Food. But that's when _(Huey starts choking up and tears flow from his eyes extremely fast) _Grandad just collapsed on the floor. We called the hospital and, since Ed owns everything, they came quick and the EMT's worked on him the whole drive to the hospital. Me and Riley were riding in the ambulance car. Riley was literally crying in my shoulders. It took seemingly forever until we finally made it to the hospital. He was rushed in the room, and after about 15 minutes, the doctor called us in for a talk._

"Boys, I have good news and bad news. Your grandfather had high cholesterol and blood sugar from bad eating habits. If you couple that to the fact that he's in his early 80's, he collapsed. The good news is that you made it just in time. If you were just 1 minute later, we couldn't imagine the results."

"Alright, now the bad news is…"

_I was very hasty to ask him. I feel bad that I got that apartment from this day. He was almost in tears when we left for college. If I was there in his house, we could have watched his eating habits._

"The bad news is…(sigh)… he'll be in this hospital for at least 3 months to 6 months. Once he gets out, he won't be able to walk for at least a full year-"

_Before he even finished, Cindy ran in and cried like a baby. She and Grandad grew very close; he treated her like his own daughter. Once she accepted Riley's marriage proposal, He started planning everything, even though the wedding wouldn't be in 2 years when they graduate._

"WHY? Why Grandad?! Why…why…why?"

"It's okay girl, he gon' live."

_Riley calmed her down after about half an hour. After the doctor explained it all to Cindy, she flipped open the phone and alerted everyone she knew. Butch Magnes had become a friend of the family. He calmed his anger issues after he appeared on an episode of Oprah. He moved to Cleveland after he got a job as a children's anger management counselor. We haven't talked with him for somewhere between 10 and 12 months. We stayed at the hospital for another hour and, to our surprise, there he was._

"Oh my goodness, I can't believe this happened to Grandad. I…I just don't believe it. Well…well…well let's…let's try to stay positive. At least we're all together ag- Hey, where's Jazmine and Caesar?

_I just broke down in tears. Even thought he never knew, it really got to me. First, my grandfather is in critical condition, and I have to be reminded about this. Riley explained it, and, just like Riley, he stormed off, so I just assumed he went outside to cool off, but he took long. About an hour. We went inside to see Grandad and we talked for a while. But before he left, he gave me some wise words._

"Remember now boys. Remember to pray. Always. God will get you though everything. Oh, and turn on the TV before you leave."

_We turned on the television and it was already on CNN. What we saw left everybody's jaw wide open. I remember exactly what the reporter said as we were watching._

"Breaking News! Remember Butch Magnes? The boy we thought had changed on Oprah? It was found out that Butch had brutally assaulted local man Michael Caesar. Michael is suspected to have broken his neck and is in critical condition."

_And guess who was being rushed inside the hospital, right into the same room as Grandad. None other than Caesar, with Jazmine tending to him. We all just awkwardly stared at each other, except Caesar, who was in a coma. Even Cindy, Jazmine's former best friend, had cut off all contact with her. It was such a long staredown that Caesar had woken up. We stared awkwardly for another 5 minutes until we all turned our heads to the TV after hearing this breaking news:_

"More Breaking News! Butch Magnes has been apprehended by authorities. He is being taken to the station for interrogation as we speak."

_Nobody had anything to say until Grandad looked at Ceasar with disapproval. He never had the chance to speak with Jazmine or Caesar after there breakup, so it was only natural that he threw his 2 cents in._

"**YOU BITCH!"**


	3. Chapter 3: Day of Reckoning part 2

Sorry it took so long for me to update. I've been writing a book. I just wanted to get this story moving.

Grandad was choking Caesar on his stretcher. It took everyone in attendance to stop him. Grandad didn't even talk to Caesar, he just screamed to the nurse to move him to a different room before he gets really pissed. Everyone left the room to Caesar and Jazmine except for Cindy, who viciously eyed her former best friend as Caesar drifted back into sleep.

"Jazmine… Why… why would you do this? I always told myself I'll never speak to you again, but you just seem to be messing up all of our plans recently. I should have seen through your little princess phase when we were kids and exposed you for the fake little two-timing bitch you are."

Before Jazmine could even reply, Cindy stormed out. Jazmine mumbled to herself until she just couldn't take it anymore.

"BITCH! I can't believe you were ever my friend!"

"Hey Jazmine-"

"_Huey!"_

Huey had snuck away from the family to speak to Jazmine privately. He always planned to meet them once again, and he knew someone would be hurt, so he set up a plan. A plan where he would never have to see them again.

"Huey…I-"

"I know Jazmine. Look, I don't, nor have I ever, own you. If you wanted to break up with me, you could have. But you slept with Caesar first. You couldn't have just left me, you had to do this. I know you are not entitled to be with me forever, but I still love you. If I can't have you, them I need to remove the temptation."

"What do you mean? We can't afford our own place."

"There is an apartment in L.A. Go there and drive into the Sunset Way apartment buildings. Go there and in apartment 10027, there is a key under the mat. I'm sure you can afford the plane ride there. I know Butch is coming to get Caesar, you'll be safe there."

"But how did you-"

"I got a 6 figure job about a week after you dumped me as a MMA instructor for Hollywood actors. I bought that for us once I graduated, but…"

"Huey, I'm sorry…"

"Yeah. So am I."

And with that Huey left Jazmine where she stood.

_**2 years later…**_

Huey was rich and Riley had his own TV show. Grandad, although he will probably never walk again, is out of the hospital and in Cindy's care. They had never seen Caesar and Jazmine since. The last time they heard from them was when Jazmine called Riley the next day.

"Hello? Riley?"

"Who is this?

"It's Jazmine. Jazmine Dubois."

"I'm sorry, never heard of her."

"Riley please, just hear me out."

"Look bitch, I'm not gonna hear you whine when we all living well without y'all asses anyway."

"That's the thing. There's only one of us now."

"What?

"Caesar is in jail. 25 years."

"…"

"Riley?

"What the hell did y'all do now?!"

"He came back to Woodcrest. Have you…have you heard from Butch lately?

"No, why?"

"Caesar shot him. Don't you watch the news? Caesar came back and shot him for the incident 2 years ago. I told him not to. I left him. I'll never speak to him again. Butch is alive, but he came to see me in L.A. Look, that's all the info I can give you. You, Huey, Grandad, and Cindy need to get here now."

Riley hung up abruptly and ran to find Huey. He looked around the whole house, but couldn't find him. He went to the hill and saw a sight not surprising to him: Huey smoking crack.

"Huey, we got news."

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Catch me Riley!"

And Huey passed out into his brother's arms and whispered, "_Help me please Riley. The train won't stop. I need to get off now."_

Riley was literally in tears. He always tried intervention after intervention. Huey couldn't quit crack. He stopped his crying and knocked out Huey with a pressure point. A fan of Riley's Dr. Phil-like show taught him how to do this in case Riley came across a crazed fan. Once Huey woke up, he was extremely limp and feeble. Riley explained everything, and Huey just slumped.

"Riley, go without me. I can't make it. This crack is just destroying me. I OD'd last night. If it wasn't for you… Anyway, I promise you I'll never smoke again. Go, I'm probably going to smoke even more if I see Jazmine."

"Huey."

"Riley."

Riley gave his brother one last hug and left with Cindy and Grandad, leaving Huey with the keys too the house. Huey got up and un-crossed his fingers. He knew he should stop crack, but with Butch nearly dead, it would take crack to stop Huey from pimp slapping the pretty face off of Jazmine. He reached into the tree that was close to the window in Huey's room. He reached to the tree from the window and pulled a small box containing 25k from a hole in the tree. He knew he would probably be buried in crack by the end of the day. He walked out to spend it until…

"Huey, don't do it."

"Who is there?" Huey thought he was hearing an angel, until he realized who else could talk to him without being seen.

"Remember me, Huey."

"Yeah, I haven't heard from you in a while. How's it been?"


End file.
